<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Me(I'm Fading) by Ashs_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048951">Help Me(I'm Fading)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Stories/pseuds/Ashs_Stories'>Ashs_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of Another Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentions of Death, Spoilers for unwritten chapters, mentions of being Forgotten, mentions of grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Stories/pseuds/Ashs_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vague story based entirely around my other stories, and a roleplay I'm doing with my Friend.<br/>(Contains Spoilers for Unposted Chapters, Read At Your Own Risk)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of Another Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Me(I'm Fading)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> They didn’t cry when the youngest, newest, addition to the family died. They simply brought them back. They couldn’t handle losing them, but they didn’t cry. </p>
<p> When the youngest lashed out only two cried. The Eldest Son and the Youngest Child.  </p>
<p> Only three cried when the youngest decided to leave. The Eldest Son, the Mother, and the Youngest Child. But the Others wouldn’t cry, couldn’t cry. The Others were numb. </p>
<p> And when the Youngest learned something that broke them, the Others wouldn’t cry. The Others felt the sadness, but they refused to cry. </p>
<p> And when the Oldest Son killed the Youngest Son, and when the Youngest shot the Oldest Son, and when the Oldest Son Died. The Youngest cried and then let the Numbness consume them. The Mother cried but knew they would be back, they always were. The Youngest Sons Brothers cried as well, they were mad, they were sad, their brother had died once again. The Father cried but did not show it he had to take care of the Others. </p>
<p> And when the Sons came back, they always did, there were tears for they could not remember their Family. But it was followed with acceptance by almost everyone. </p>
<p> The Youngest started to Fade. The Youngest no longer laughed, no longer cried, no longer put meaning in their words. The Youngest was barely there. And yet no one cried. It was simply how things went. </p>
<p> The Sons regained their memories, there were happy tears. </p>
<p> But the Youngest was never truly the same, they were Faded. They flinched at the little things and feared those that would never hurt them. They could not be who they used to be. </p>
<p> They were Faded. </p>
<p> They cried for help that would never come. They cried but no tears came. They sobbed, and they hurt. But they were Numb. And their Family never noticed. Their Family believed every fake smile and faked happiness. The Others would not notice, they never noticed until the Youngest Broke.  </p>
<p> Stuck in an embrace of the person they saw as Family. Stuck in an embrace of someone who caused them <em>so much </em>pain. Dry sobs racked their body and they clung to the Oldest. And the Oldest cried as well. They hurt, but they hurt together. They were Faded, neither the same as when this began. They were Faded together.   </p>
<p> The Others would not cry. But that was okay. They grieved differently. They over-worked themselves. They fought. They went back to old Jobs. But that does not mean they weren’t sad. They just worked through the pain. </p>
<p> The Others grieved when youngest Faded, but they did not pry. They regret letting them Fade, but they could not stop it. They believe prying would only make the Youngest Fade faster. Right or Wrong they can’t change it now.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>